international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Haukea Bellerose
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Haukea Aoife Bellerose Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Hawii, Honulu Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 12th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Half-Veela Mother: Name, Lani Roberts-Bellerose Father: Name, Keanu Bellerose Siblings: Kala Bellerose Iokua Bellerose Peni Bellerose Mikala Bellerose Other important figures: Helen Armstrong- American friend Kai Akoni- Best friend forever Trinity Bellirose- Aunt Olive - Parro tMinny - Dog History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each)' Haukea Aolfie Bellerose was the first born child of the veela family of Belleroses'e, she was born on a quiet, sweet morning on April 12th, exactly born when the clock ticked 10:12 AM at the Queen's Medical Center.Haukea's childhood was fun in sun, but not too soon her mother became pregant with another child, soon to be Kala, her best friend out of the slibings, they were insperetable, until Haukea meet her BFF, Kai while pranking some old lady.Kai was fun, happy and enjoyable to hang out with, she still loved her sister as a friend, but told her sis that maybe they should actually try friends outside of each other. But one day, while she was around 7 years old, her parents anouced they were moving, to the shock of her slibings and herself. They moved to France, the place were her father was born, the children still rentaited their accents, but at a lesser level. Haukea attened Beaxubation in her first 4 years, then yet again they moved due to ecomic issues and tax problems. Her mom sugested moving nearby to AIM so that the children could attened the international school. She is currently in her 5th year. When and where was your character born? *On Apirl 12th, to the surpise of her expeting parents of 23 years old in the Queen's Medical Center, and not letting her mother sleep, she kicked all night, the nurses had to give her mother hormones so that she could sleep. Then when it the kicking stopped at 10:12 AM, a Veela child was born, a percious girl, called "White Snow" in hawiian, she had her Mother's irish and Hawiian gene and her father's French and Italian gene. She also was a bit British too. What age did your character first use magic: *When she was six years old, she was playing out in the long grassy feilds of her family's 20 acres of land when she acciendally made a object fly at Kai, but she didn't get hit, she missed it barely. Haukea's magical iccendic was reported to her mother whom told her that she wasn't supose to do magic in front of muggles. Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? *Honulu, the magical side of it, and a town near the ocean, it was close to the town and had many acres of land on it. It was barn-styled, but yet comforting and homey to the eye. It wasn't a mansion, it had many rooms but it wasn't considered a mansion to any rich person view. Her other houses were nothing specail, just dull brick houses in a surban area. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Unqiue, Experienced, Honest Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Flirty, Stubborn, Likes attention Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Haukea is truly unique, and friendly, she is wise beyond her years. She loves having a adevture, for the fun of it. She flirts with guys that don't have a chance with her, but in the end, she 'does make a new friend (not a boyfriend, just a friend). She is poliet enough, and likes hanging with her friends, she is a truly nice girl, but trys way too hard. Like most roses, she has thrones, she is stubborn at times and is way too attention freaked. ' Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) ''' '''She's beatufil with blonde hair and blue eyes, she doesn't look like most hawiian kids, but she sure does tan. She has milky white skin most of the time. She is dresses very casaully, she likes long greek dresses that are light colors like lavender. But that's only for specail events. She loves the feel of summer gowns and tank-tops and pretty bottoms. Student or Graduate: ''' '''Student, 5th year Roleplayed by: Username Gail Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) GoldenGail3 (talk) 10:45, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Category:GoldenGail Category:Approved